tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Slabtown
"Slabtown" is the fourth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis with a script written by Matthew Negrete and Channing Powell. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 2nd, 2014 at 9:00 pm. This episode is a Beth Greene spotlight episode. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also Starring Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in Canada on AMC on November 2nd, 2014. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Slabtown"; Episode Info. Alternate airdates. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 3rd, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 14.518 million people during its initial 9:00 broadcast. TV by the Numbers; Zap2it; November 4th, 2014; Kondology, Amanda; "Sunday Cable Ratings: 'Walking Dead' Tops Night + 'Talking Dead', 'Skyscraper Live', 'The Real Housewives of New Jersey' & More". * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael E. Satrazemis and his first episode from season four. He normally works as a camera operator on the series. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written and/or co-written by Matthew Negrete. It is his first episode from season five. His next episode is "Consumed". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written and/or co-written by Channing Powell. It is his first episode from season five. Channing Powell normally works as a producer on the series. * This is the first chapter in a storyline that continues until the end of the season. * After being missing for several episodes, viewers finally get to see what has been going on with Beth Greene. She has not been since the season four episode, "Alone" * This is the first time that Atlanta has been seen since the season two episode, "Chupacabra", although it was only seen in flashback in that episode. An implied appearance is also made in the Michonne flashback from the season four episode, "After". * Carol Peletier only makes a brief cameo appearance at the end of this episode. Appearances * This the first appearance of Grady Memorial Hospital. * This is the first appearance of Officer Dawn Lerner. She is a former uniformed police officer of the Atlanta Police Department and is the authoritative leader of the staff at Grady Memorial Hospital. * This is the first appearance of Doctor Steven Edwards. * This is the first appearance of Noah. He will become a supporting character throughout the remainder of the season. * This is the first and only appearance of Joan, who dies and becomes a walker in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Officer Gorman. He is one of the uniformed officers based out of Grady Memorial Hospital who works under Dawn Lerner. * This is the first appearance of Officer O'Donnell.He is one of the uniformed officers based out of Grady Memorial Hospital who works under Dawn Lerner. * This is the first appearance of Officer Shepherd. He is one of the uniformed officers based out of Grady Memorial Hospital who works under Dawn Lerner. * This is the first appearance of Officer Tanaka. He is one of the uniformed officers based out of Grady Memorial Hospital who works under Dawn Lerner. * This is the first appearance of Officer Bello. He is one of the uniformed officers based out of Grady Memorial Hospital who works under Dawn Lerner. * This is the first appearance of Officer Alvarado. He is one of the uniformed officers based out of Grady Memorial Hospital who works under Dawn Lerner. * This is the first and only appearance of Gavin Trevitt, whose death is revealed in this episode. Allusions * Noah states that his family and his community are from Richmond, Virginia. Noah will briefly return to Richmond in "What Happened and What's Going On". * Grady Memorial Hospital is an actual Level 1 trauma center located in downtown Atlanta, Georgia. It was first founded in 1890 and opened in 1892. The hospital has developed some TV notoriety even outside of The Walking Dead. On May 22nd, 2001, actor Whitman Mayo, who ironically played a character named Grady on the 1970s sitcom Sanford and Son, died of a heart attack at Grady Memorial Hospital. * Noah refers to himself as the Lollipop Guild in this episode. This is a reference to a troupe of three particular munchkins seen in the 1939 film classic The Wizard of Oz. The munchkins sing a brief introductory song to Dorothy Gale in which they declare, "We represent the Lollipop Guild". Quotes * Beth Greene: No one's coming, Dawn. We're all going to die and you let this happen for nothing. See also External Links * * * "Slabtown" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes